Antes de luchar
by paomic93
Summary: shiryu recibe una carta de saori que le comunica de que una gran amenaza se acerca y tendra que presentarse ,El oculta la carta de shunrei para no preocuparla


En los antiguos picos ,shiryu estaba observando las estrellas junto a shunrei recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron junto al maestro dokho ,pero ahora tenian que pensar en su futuro y preparase para ser padres lo cual les cambiaria la vida ,Shiryu no podia evitar estar feliz ,por fin podria tener un descanso de los combates y peleas a muerte frente al enemigo y tambien por que experimentaria lo que es ser un esposo y padre ,al igual que shiryu , shunrei se sentia de lo mas feliz porque al fin shiryu dejaria los combates y pasaria mas tiempo con ella y el bebé que venia en camino :

-Shiryu - Shunrei recuerdas que aqui mismo la pasabamos al lado del maestro dokho,

-Shunrei- si , recuerdo que siempre te decia que eras un poco testarudo antes de que se me olvide ,te queria preguntar algo

-Shiryu - dime querida

-Shunrei—si vuelves a combatir ,me prometes que volveras sano y salvo

-Shiryu –si cariño pero si tengo que luchar y salgo herido es mi deber como caballero , no te prometo volver tan sano tu sabes que siempre regreso algo lastimado pero tratare de cuidarme

Con la respuesta que dio shiryu ,shunrei se sintio un poco mejor pero a su vez algo preocupada por que ella no queria que su esposo perdiera la vida o estubiese al borde de la muerte ,ella quiere a su esposo sano y salvo y que tambien sea un padre cariñoso,amoroso

-Shunrei—te entiendo pero , tú sabes cuanto es importante para mi que te cuides , no queiro que este bebé que viene en camino pierda a su padre

-Shiryu- Lo sé,pero no te preocupes nada malo me sucedera

Habian transcurrido habian transcurrido 4 meses , shunrei ya se encontaba en casa despues del nacimiento de ryuho algo agotada pero sana y con un hermoso bebé,ese mismo dia shiryu recibio una carta de saori dfelicitandole por el nacimiento de su hijo y a la vez informandole de que posiblemente tendria que volver a combatir contra un enemigo mas poderoso ,evidentemente shiryu no queria luchar porque se lo habia dicho a shunrei y no queria que su hijo perdiera a su padre ,asi que tomo la decicion de esconder la carta en un

cajon de su gabeta , para que shunrei no la encontrara ,en esemomente shunrei se encontaba con marin y shina en la sala conversando .

-Marin - Me alegro de que ya te encuentres bien shunrei

-Shina - Es un hermoso bebé igual que su padre

-Shunrei - Todos me han dicho que se parece mucho shiryu ,como desearia que el maestro dokho estuviera aqui

-Shina - El estaria orgulloso de ti y de shiryu

-Marin -Piensa el desde el mas alla esta orgulloso de ustedes

-Shunrei - tienen razon

-Shina- espero de que shiryu se cuide mucho

-Shunrei- cuidarse de que ?

-Marin - del proximo enfrentamiento con un enemigo mas fuerte , no te lo dijo

-Shunrei- !NO No me dijo nada

- Shina - que raro pensamos que te lo habia dicho mas bien ayer saori les mando un mensaje felicitandote por el bebé y tambien puso lo del combate bueno amiga nos tenemos que ir

-Marin - cuidate mucho nos vemos

- Shunrei nos vemos cuidense saludenme a saori y a los demas

Ya era de noche shunrei esperaba a shiryu como de costumbre en la sala junto al bebé ,en eso entra shiryu a la casa y encuentra a su amada casi dormida junto a ryuho

-Shiryu-shunreie oye shunrei ya llegue

-Shunrei—aah shiryu ¿Qué hora es?

-Shiryu – es tarde querida

-Shunrei—Bueno ,voy a poner a ryuho en la cuna y me voy a dormir

-Shiryu – Te sientes bien shunrei te veo un poco molesta

-Shunrei—No es nada

-Shiryu – te conozco , se que estas molesta

-Shunrei—Bueno quieres saber porque me siento asi

-Shiryu – dime porque yo no te hecho nada

-Shunrei- ¿Qué no me has hecho nada? O no me has dicho nada

-Shiryu – de que estas hablando

-Shunrei – Hablo de la carta que te envio la señorita saori

-Shiryu – escucha yo trataba de decírtelo pero no supe como

-Shunrei- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ,aunque me de temor que luches pero yo te hubiera entendido ,porque no confiaste en mi ?

-Shiryu—era difícil para mi decírtelo , pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder

Al siguiente dia shiryu se encontraba a listando las maletas , por su mente solo pasaba el dolor que le causaría a shunrei y a ryuho de tan solo 5 meses de nacido si el volvia herido o talvez moriría en la batalla , pero bueno ese era su destino todavía le quedaban 4 semanas antes de partir asi que tendría que disfrutarlas al lado de su amada y su hijo.

Shunrei – cariño veo de que ya estas alistando todo para partir

Shiryu- Si , sabes me duele dejarlos ojala que todo esto termine pronto ,pero por ahora disfrutemos las 4 semanas

Shunrei—si cariño

Shiryu y shunrei fueron a ver a su dragoncito que ya se asi dormido en su cama , ese momento shiryu guardaría en su mente por siempre ,en eso shiryu toma en brazos a su hijo y le da un beso en la cabeza

Shiryu— Ryuho , te prometo que vovlere no importa lo que pase

En eso el bebé se despierta y ve a su padre acariciándole el cabello , el bebé lo queda viendo con una sonrisa adorable , esto conmueve a shiryu

Shiryu— tienes la misma sonrisa de tu mamá

Shunrei – ayy mi niño que lindo como tu papá

shunrei sabía de que aunque fuera la batalla mas dura que tendría que enfrentar shiryu el tendría una gran fortaleza que es su hijo y ella

Continuara …..

Nota : espero que les aya gustado tratare de terminar la otra parte XD


End file.
